Planette
Planette is the boss of Galleon Galaxy. She is located in a ring of asteroids next to the Black Hole in One. She attacks after Yooka and Laylee (it is unknown which control the cannons) accidentally murder her husband, Moonie. Defeating this boss awards the "Planetary Annihilation" trophy/achievement. Name Origin It is a play-on-words of the word "planet," and -ette, which is a feminine suffix, used in names such as Bernadette or Jennette. Appearance Planette is a large grey planet. Her eyes are glowing pink and she has long eyelashes. She has a small nose, and a small mouth. She has several glowing craters, and three red, grey and blue colored sides, each correlating with the three types of projectiles fired in the Space Ship Form. On top of her head is a huge volcano. Personality Planette turns hostile after Moonie's death. She seems to care deeply for him, as it had taken her a long time to attract a moon. Throughout the fight, Planette throws insults at the "pirates". Strategy Phase I She will rotate to one of three surfaces on her crust: Rock, Ice, or Lava. If she turns to fire and her craters launch fireballs at Yooka, the player must fire Frostberries at her. If she turns to ice and her craters launch ice-balls at Yooka, the player must use their flamethrower. If she turns to rock and her craters launch explosive asteroids at Yooka, the player must fire cannonballs at her. Repeat for all sides. Phase II Most of her body will sink underwater until only the volcano on her northern hemisphere is sticking above the water. The player cannot do anything but dodge the lava rocks that come out. Phase III Until the final phase, the boss will repeat the two earlier phases with a few differences: *In Phase I, the top two craters on each side will stay destroyed; now, there are four craters on each side, and, after a short while on each side, her volcano on the top will erupt endlessly until the current side is destroyed. *In Phase II, There will be eight asteroids fired rather than five that the player must dodge. Phase IV For the final phase, Planette will completely rise out of the water and spew regular asteroids at Yooka. She fires five at a time. In a break between them, the player must fire cannonballs at her face. Only one cannon can hurt her in each break. the player will have to wait until the next break to score another hit. Repeat this until she explodes. Location When facing the Black Hole-in-One head-on, turn to the right until a bunch of asteroids are in view. Inside them is Moonie, whom once talked to and destroyed will trigger the boss. Quotes Entire Conversation ''When Moonie is destroyed: 'Yooka: "Oh dear Laylee, what have you done?" '''Laylee: "Me?! I thought you were controlling the cannons!" 'Planette:' "Nooooooooooo!!!" 'Yooka:' "Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that..." 'Planette:' "What have you done to my Moonie? He was my Rock!" "Prepare for annihilation, you lousy pirate! I'm going to be your cataclysmic event!" ''Upon Planette's defeat: 'Planette:''' "Arrgh! Another boss defeated by the cruel space pirates! And they call you the 'heroes'! I hope my debris scratches up your paint job real good!" Gallery Artwork Screenshots Yooka-Laylee-Planette-Galleon.png Galleon Galaxy p05-1.png Planette destruction.png|The destruction of Planette. Animated Trivia *This is the only boss battle where Yooka and Laylee must fight in while being transformed. *Planette is the only female boss in the game. *The achievement for beating this boss 'Planetary Annihilation' was the name of another successfully kickstarted videogame. Reference Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Characters in Galleon Galaxy Category:Stubs Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters